1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device in which pixels containing luminance information are disposed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image sensor of related art configured to have an RGB square Bayer layout, pixel interpolation is carried out based on correlation information of G (green) pixels arranged above and below as well as right and left (see JP-A-2001-218073, for example). In an image sensor in which pixels containing luminance information are disposed and the layout is inclined 45° to a square, green pixels are not arranged above and below as well as right and left, so that an pixel interpolation method of related art may not be carried out. Therefore, correlation detection for pixel interpolation in an image sensor having such a pixel layout is generally determined by averaging pixels of the same color. However, such an interpolation method has disadvantages of leveled off spatial frequencies at high frequencies and generation of false colors. Another disadvantage of this correlation detection method is that color separation may not be correctly carried out in signal processing of the luminance signal Y and chrominance signal Cr/Cb.